<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I fought for you by Oliverasaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094971">I fought for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverasaurus/pseuds/Oliverasaurus'>Oliverasaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sihtric kjartonson, The Last Kingdom - Freeform, finan the agile - Freeform, tumbler prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverasaurus/pseuds/Oliverasaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Sihtric returns to the group after his ‘betrayal’, his relationship with Finan was strained. How will they overcome their problems and learn to love each other again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I fought for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically I saw a prompt list on tumbler and used a few in this fic! Here’s the prompts<br/>-Finan/Sihtric, that first night after Finan knows Sihtric didn't really abandon them.<br/>-Finan/Sihtric: "You fought for me."<br/>-Jealous possessive Finan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finan, Finan please,” Sihtric had rejoined the group a few days prior, after he had ‘betrayed’ Uhtred and taken the prisoners and joined Haesten. Finan and Sihtric were known as best friends, but in the enclosure of their home they were more. “Finan, you know if I could’ve told you I would’ve!” It had become a slight argument after Finan realized the whole thing was a ploy and Sihtric—his lover—had not told him first. “Please I’m sorry. Finan! You have to believe me…” Sihtric had been calling after Finan for a few minutes, trying to explain to his lover he was instructed to tell no one.</p><p>When Sihtric first walked up to the group and showed his friends he was in fact not a traitor, Finan hugged the man. He claimed to have known it, but after the initial joy that his lover had not abandoned him washed away he returned to his angriness. So when Sihtric was pushed away from an attempt to kiss the Irishman he knew what the problem was. Finan just kept walking away from him, ignoring his lover despite the man pursuing him. </p><p>“Finan, just let me explain! I love you…” At that Finan stopped, Sihtric sighed, happy the Irishman would finally listen to what he was saying. When Finan turned instead of his face being ready to listen it was angry. Finan’s eyes burned, tears pricking into them. </p><p>“You don’t get to say that to me. You don’t get to tell me you love me after leaving me! After betraying Uhtred, I thought he was going to kill you!” Sihtric fell quiet, he didn’t realize that Finan was this angry. “When Uhtred left we went to our room, and we said we’d figure things out in the morning! But I woke up alone! You left me! You lied to me! You said you loved me! You knew about that plan and didn’t tell me…” Angry tears fell down Finans cheeks, “Everyone called you a traitor, they told me to stop wishing you’d come back. You took prisoners and betrayed us, everyone thought you were on the other side.” </p><p>“I fought for you! I told them you wouldn’t do that, that you must’ve been forced. I trusted you. I loved you. And then you made me feel guilty for loving you, because you made yourself a traitor. And you-you could’ve told me—but you didn’t! And I was still in love you! You made me fe-“ </p><p>“Was in love with me?” Sihtric had interrupted the other man, “You don’t love me anymore?” The Dane has only ever been loved by his mother, and Finan. The thought that Finan didn’t love him anymore hurt. Sihtric had tried to let Uhtred tell Finan, but anyone knew about Uhtred and how stubborn he was. It hurt he wasn’t allowed to tell him, but it would’ve jeopardized the mission. </p><p>“I- I don’t know, Sihtric. I want to, I want to love you, I do. You might not have truly betrayed Uhtred, but you betrayed me. You betrayed us, our relationship. I fought for you, for us.” By this point both men were crying. “Why couldn’t you just tell me? Do you not trust me?” Finans heart was broken, when Sihtric and Uhtred fought he kept trying to calm them both down. They were two of the most important if not the most important people in his life. He couldn’t bear to lose either of them, they meant too much. </p><p>After leaving everyone and his entire old life behind, he couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t lose Uhtred, he was his best friend, his brother. Uhtred and Finan went through terrible times together, they understood the pain, the scars, even the nightmares. He would stand my Uhtred until he died, whether that was a year from now or sixty. But Sihtric was his love, the love of his life. And he couldn’t lose him either, he shared a bed, a home. Sihtric was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to Finan. There was no one else for him, he would never love someone as much as he loved Sihtric. </p><p>The love that Finan has for Sihtric was part of the reason he was so angry, not only had Sihtric not trusted him enough but what if Haesten didn’t believe him and decided to kill him? Then what, he would’ve died and Finan would have thought him a traitor. It broke his heart when Sihtric and Uhtred fought, he couldn’t choose one over the other. </p><p>“I wanted to, Uhtred told me no one. He gave me direct orders not to tell you. We needed it to look believable, if you didn’t react the way you did then they wouldn’t have trusted me.” </p><p>“I trusted you… I loved you, just give me some time and space.” </p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry. If I could change things I would.” </p><p>——————</p><p>It took three days before Finan said more than yes or no to Sihtric outside of work, it took almost two weeks before Sihtric was allowed to sleep in their bed again. Things were slow, it was almost painfully slow. Of course Sihtric knew how to do things on his own, but sometimes he forgot how to do them. His hair was one of these things, for almost a year Finan has been doing his hair in the mornings. So when Finan refuses to even talk to him, asking him to do his hair was out of the question. </p><p>Finan found himself making doubles of his drinks or breakfast—one for him and one for Sihtric—almost all the time. At night he’d reach over to grab his lover and come up empty handed, remembering he had told Sihtric to sleep in the guest bed. When he’d wake up from a nightmare wishing Sihtric was beside him to calm him down. Mornings were awful, the Irishman would wake up holding a pillow, when he’d go to wash his face and do his beard and hair he would realize when he walked out of the room in his hand would be one of Sihtric’s combs and a hair strap. </p><p>The two men still lived in the same home, Sihtric would normally go to bed extremely late and wake up later in the afternoon while Finan normally went to bed early in the evening and woke up early close to sunrise. After the men had admitted their feelings and began to do things to be together more they both went to bed at a late but not too late, and woke up near sunrise like Finan used to. Being together for about a year and having the routine made it quite difficult for Finan to avoid his lover. </p><p>One night Sihtric came home so late it was nearly dawn, he was a little drunk and wasn’t thinking. So he walked up the stairs and down the hall to the right, suddenly he stopped directing in front of the door. This wasn’t his room, not anymore. He had to regain that trust again, he had to make Finan love him again. So the Dane turned to go to his room, but then he heard it. A soft cry, and thrashing. Immediately Sihtric turned back around and opened the door, softly of course, and walked to the side of the bed that Finan slept on. </p><p>“Finan, love, you need to wake up,” Sihtric sat on the bed. Finan continued to move and wriggle, so the Dane grabbed his hand gently as to not scare him. “Finan, I am here. Your not alone.” The man in bed calmed slightly, Sihtric out his hand on the other mans cheek, then continued, “Your at home, in our bed. Your alright, love.” The Irishman has stopped thrashing and had started leaning into his lovers hand, subconsciously showing how much he missed him. </p><p>Sihtric looked away, taking the hand resting on Finans face with him, his other hand still clutched onto his lovers. He buried his head in his free hand, he missed this so much. It was almost indescribable, it had only been two or three weeks and all he wanted to do was hold the man beside him and never let go. He wished he could kiss him and sit and eat with him, he wanted to talk to him about the dumb things the turds in Haesten’s group did. He wanted to hear about everything going on here, and he wanted Finan to do his hair again. Most importantly he wanted to fall asleep together and wake up with the love of his life beside him. </p><p>Finan opened his eyes slowly, his hand was grasped in another. His brain was still slightly in nightmare mode, his sleep was almost never peaceful. The nightmare was about Sihtric, who he realized was the one holding hand. In his nightmare Sihtric had been killed at Haesten’s camp having not convinced them of his loyalty, it was a long painful death. Finans nightmares had been filled with Sihtric for the past few weeks, it made him being gone and pushing him away all the more difficult. His brain had finally calmed down to the point he could think straight. He looked up to the man in the edge of his bed, still holding his hand. It seemed that Sihtric was unaware of Finan being awake. He was...crying? </p><p>“Sihtric? What’s going on? Are ye alrigh’?” What was wrong? Finan had never seen his lover cry before. It worried him greatly. “Sihtric?” Finan brought his body upwards sitting right behind the Dane. When he did so he could truly see how much the mans shoulders were shaking. “Talk to me, please…” Their hands were still interlaced, Sihtric’s head in his other hand while Finans free hand wrapped itself around Sihtric’s waist. </p><p>“I should have fought harder,” the line was stern even with the tears running down his face, “I-I’m so-so s-sorry…” his words were hiccuped out, he was practically sobbing, his back pressed against Finans chest. “I asked him to let me tell you, b-but he said it was safer for both of us. I know he w-was right but I-I still wanted to t-tell you.” Everything the Dane was saying was slightly choked. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I ruined our relationship.” Finans eyes widened, he knew that he said he didn’t know if he still loved Sihtric but he was just angry and hurt, he could never stop loving him! </p><p>“Sihtric, no, you haven’t ruined our relationship! This might be a rough patch and I know I said I didn’t know if I still loved you but I do! I always will! I was just mad, so mad I thought you abandoned me, I thought I’d lost you too. I was angry that I thought you didn’t love me anymore and it made me try to push away my love for you!” Sihtric’s crying had ceased and he had turned to face his lover. “I love you, I will always love you, whether I want to or not. We’ll get through this, and we’ll be okay.” </p><p>Sihtric smiled and took the hand not holding his lovers and brought it to the other mans face. His tears had smudged the kohl down his cheeks. His thumb rested on the side of Finans face, pulling him into himself. Their lips met but only for a tender moment before Finan added, “I love you, and I will never stop fighting for you.” </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write and I might be doing a few more one shots before making the sequel to my first story (Dark Pools &amp; Fleeting Eyes). Thank you for reading!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>